


Betrayal or Sacrifice

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Eren Yeager, Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Violence, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Dead People, Death, FOR THE FIC, Fake Character Death, Gay, Government, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese, Kidnapping, Lol idk these tags are hard, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Presumed Dead, Sad Eren Yeager, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Terrorists, Threats of Violence, Titans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: In the past...Eren and Levi were lovers.They both worked in an association involved with the government.The association they worked in was chasing after a Japanese terrorist group. The terrorists only targeted abandoned or obsolete government facilities.Eren and Levi were engaged.Levi was promoted to the very high status of a commander.Then he was murdered by the very terrorists they had been chasing...Only to be found again by the man who he loved.ORA story in which Levi and Eren used to work with the government to fight a Japanese terrorist group, the WoF. But when he gets promoted, he has no choice but to fake his death in order to do what's best for his country.He joins the very terrorist group who he had been fighting against.Eren does not know he is still alive, and he works against the WoFWhat if… Eren is taken hostage by the Japanese terrorists, along with several other citizens and higher-ups… and he sees a face that he just can’t forget? Why does that man seem so familiar? Why does nobody else recognize the man? What seems so… familiar about him?





	1. Draw a Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This idea for a story literally just occurred to me, and I just HAD to write it...
> 
> Hopefully the plot seems interesting enough to y'all!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been years since Levi’s murder, and Eren had come to terms with it long ago. At first he had refused to believe it. He didn’t want to accept that the bloody mass in the picture was the remains of his fiance, captain, and lover. But as the years came and went, the storm of sorrow slowly withdrew. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to find another man.

 

Tomorrow would be his promotion as a soldier, and everyone was trying to sleep. Eren couldn’t help but reminisce how quickly Levi had passed after he became captain. It was a gruesome murder, possibly the most revolting thing the terrorists had done. They hadn’t even left his face recognizable.

 

Soon after Levi’s death, the Japanese terrorist attacks began to abate. It was almost as if they had gone back into hiding after accomplishing something… The problem was, nobody knew what they were after. What was their motive for destroying obsolete government facilities? Were they simply trying to create chaos? To implant fear into the city? What was their grand plan? What would they achieve?

 

“Dude, shut the fuck up,” Horseface’s aggravating voice rang out in the quiet of the sleeping dorms. “I can hear your muttering from here. ‘N I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“Shut it, horseface. I don’t give two fucks about your beauty sleep. Not like it’s gonna work anyway.”

 

“Lame.”

 

He heard a soft giggle from the corner of the room- where Marco and Armin slept- and smiled to himself. Times had gotten much better since back then.

 

“C’mon Eren, we should all sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

“ _ Hmm.” _

 

He hummed in response.

 

_ I need to put my past behind me, and charge forward. That’s what Levi would want. _


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Finally finished this chapter! Hopefully you get some insight on what life as a solder is like for Eren and the crew... and...uh
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren woke up the next day in cold sweat. The room was dark, and all he could hear were the blaring sirens. He sat up blindly, eyes wide. The loud ringing filled the room, making him unable to hear anything otherwise. 

 

_ Gotta wake up the others. _

 

The brunette’s head was surprisingly clear, however. After years of training, practice drills, and mental exercises, he had become adequately rational in handling challenging situations. 

 

Eren swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up in haste. To his surprise, the lights flicked on, and he was faced with the laughter of his comrades. Their eyes were full of amused tears, and Sasha was lying on the ground, dead to the world in her exhausted laughing.

 

“It’s about damn time you woke up,” Jean snorted out of his horse mouth, “I was beginning to think you would sleep right through it!”

 

He turned off the fake siren, and tucked his phone away.

 

“There’s this app where you can-”

 

“Shut the fuck up, horseface. I fucking get it.”

 

Eren rubbed his eyes sleepily, now that the cause of his awareness was gone, he felt simply irritated and tired.

 

“You’d better hurry and get ready. You slept in too late.”

 

Mikasa spoke with her usual aggravatingly calm and composed nature, making Eren mutter insults under his breath. 

 

“She’s right,” Armin voiced his very much unnecessary opinion, “Breakfast is already served!”

 

The brunette rolled his eyes, stretching his arms behind his head with a definitive ‘pop’. Eren groaned in relief at the feeling; he’d had that stiffness in his shoulder for a  _ long _ time. A military jacket was thrown onto his face, along with white pants of similar design. 

 

Leisurely, he reached for his olive coloured shirt before putting on his brown jacket. 

 

“Eren…” Jean’s irritating voice rang out in the silent dorm, “Oh my fucking god… you’re so slow!”

 

“Deal with it, horseface.”

 

At this, the ugly bitch shut his snout, much to the amusement of Connie and Sasha. Armin simply sighed, handing Eren his boots and socks. The brunette nodded in thanks as he pulled his white pants on. He was far past the point of being self-conscious. After all, he had rows of abs, and a considerably large cock. He had no reason to care what others thought about his body.

 

“Onwards!” Sasha crowed enthusiastically once he was dressed.

 

Connie, Sasha and Jean led the way, throwing the door open. The comrades wandered the unkempt halls as a group, searching for the breakfast hall. Since they were part of a  _ very _ secretive military group, they had to move bases often, which frequently resulted in the group getting lost in the twisting tunnels.

 

They soon found themselves walking in circles. Armin sighed, and much to the displeasure of Jean and Eren, he ended up asking the guard posted at the entrance of the main office for directions.

 

“You guy’s ‘d better hurry. Everyone else ‘s already there.”

 

The man’s face twisted into a slightly unnerving smile, which Armin unblinkingly returned. Jean grabbed the coconut’s sleeve, dragging him along as the group charged through the halls with directions in mind.

 

***

 

“Care to explain why you grunts’re so late this fine morning?”

 

Officer Keith spat in their faces as the comrades held their fists to their hearts in a salute. Eren stood unflinchingly in front of the intimidating officer, passionate in his stance. Mikasa stood behind him with the ever-watchful support. Armin was slightly less confident, sweating under the gaze of their commanding officer.

 

“Yes sir! Sasha wet the bed, so we all had to help out in cleaning up! Sorry for the inconvenience!” Mikasa was the one to speak up. Sasha let out a ‘hey’ of protest, however ignored by the snickering group of teenagers.

 

To the horror of the brunette girl, Keith believed Mikasa. He let out a disappointed sigh and muttered, “Why am I not surprised… Learn some modesty!”

 

With that, they were granted access to the food hall, where Mikasa thoroughly consoled the upset Sasha by treating her to some bread. 

Eren ate like a pig, almost as heartily as Sasha. He had two servings of Shit on Shingles (beef in thick gravy), omelets, bagels, and boiled eggs. Typical military food. None of it was very good, however. Occasionally, Mikasa would offer him a slice of her apple, or a bite of her banana, insisting, “You need to eat fruit too.”

 

Eren had sat back down at the table, having cleaned the dirty dishes, when Officer Keith’s voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.

 

“All recruits and soldiers follow me! Anyone else, stay put! Get moving!”

 

With that, Keith nodded and took off, heading out of the mess hall. Abandoning the leftovers at the table, Eren and the gang jogged to catch up to the officer. 

 

_ Probably about the promotion. We’re probably just going out for a practice run of the program… _

 

Shivering with excitement, Eren let out a small hoot as he ran with the large crowd of soldiers.

 

_ Today’s the day, Levi. Wish you could see me now. _

 

_ I’ll fight those rebels who murdered you. I promise I’ll win. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What got you interested in anime?

**Author's Note:**

> ....How was it?


End file.
